


Chocolate Frogs

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Hogwarts Express to go to school for his seventh year, Castiel meets Meg Masters for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN OTP Fic a month challenge. The theme for April was another fictional universe. This is a Harry Potter AU. Just a short little story I whipped up last minute.

Castiel dragged his trunk behind him through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, peering right and left into the compartments in search of his best friends. A few people waved or smiled at him if they made eye contact-such as Jo Harvelle and Charlie Bradbury- and he acknowledged them with a friendly nod of his head.  
  
There were other students he recognized from last year and some younger, nervous looking kids that must have been first years. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike all talked and laughed with each other, relaying summer adventures or discussing what lay ahead of them this year. Eventually, about halfway through the train, Castiel found who he was searching for. He grinned to himself and opened the compartment door.  
  
Dean Winchester wore his Gryffindor tie around his head and he was laying across one of the benches, taking up all the seats on one side. His brother, Sam, was effortlessly lifting two trunks and placing them on the luggage rack above the seats Dean was not occupying. At the sound of the door being slid open, both of them turned their heads toward Castiel and returned his grin.  
  
"Hey Cas!" Sam greeted, relieving him of his trunk and putting it next to the others before sitting down.  
  
"Yo." Dean nodded towards Castiel.  
  
"Hi guys." Castiel said, taking a seat next to Sam.  
  
"Have a good summer?" Sam asked.  
  
The three of them spent the next few minutes discussing their vacations until Dean groaned and asked if the food trolley would be there soon.  
  
"Seeing as how we have been on the train for less than an hour, I doubt it." Castiel answered.  
  
"Humor me."  
  
Castiel sighed and stood up, sticking his head out into the corridor and glancing around. He was about to turn back inside when something caught his eye in the compartment across from theirs.  
  
The teenager inside it was staring out the window, so he couldn't see her face. He only saw her curly dark hair. Her legs were propped up on her trunk, which was between the seats rather than on the rack. She was the only person in the compartment, which he found strange. Usually the train was so full that even the less busy ones still had three or four people.  
  
As if she could sense his gaze, the stranger turned around and made eye contact with him. Castiel didn't look away, noticing how pretty her face was (something he normally didn't see in girls), and she stubbornly stared back, refusing to be the one to break eye contact.  
  
"Earth to Cas. The trolley there?"  
  
Dean's question distracted him and he looked away . "No." He told him quickly, turning back into the compartment.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow as Castiel took his seat again. "What were you looking at?"

Sam leaned over so he could see past Castiel and out into the corridor. "There's noth-wait, were you looking at Meg?"  
  
Castiel looked at the girl quickly enough to catch some wild gestures she was giving Sam. "Meg?" Castiel asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I was friends with her until, well, last year. We got busy and fell apart."  
  
Dean let out another groan. "You mean _Meg_ Meg?"  
  
"Yes, that Meg." Sam rolled his eyes. "Honestly Dean, she's not too bad."  
  
"She belongs in Slytherin." Dean muttered.  
  
"Why?" Castiel asked, curious.  
  
"Well there was that time she set Fang loose on Jo, who was terrified of that dog, and that weird Luke or whatever his name was, that creepy dark arts loving guy she was friends with a while back, an-"  
  
Sam interrupted his brother. "She's walking over here, so we better stop talking about her."  
  
A second later, the door opened. The first thought Castiel had was how short Meg was standing up.  
  
"Hey boys." She leaned against the door frame, a confident smirk on her lips. "My ears were burning."  
  
"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.  
  
"It's a muggle saying." Castiel explained quickly. "It means she knows we were talking about her."  
  
Too late, he realized he admitted that they were, in fact, talking about her. He turned red but Meg only seemed amused.  
  
"You a muggle born?" She asked, staring at him with mild curiosity.  
  
"No, half blood." He shook his head.  
  
"Me too." She answered, looking more interested.  
  
"Meg, it's nice to see you, we've hardly spoken in a year or so." Sam spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, well." She shrugged. "You Ravenclaws with your studying and whatnot. Can't blame ya for keeping up on your O.W.L.'s. I hardly did well."  
  
"What house are you?" Castiel asked, ignoring Dean, who was loudly distracting himself.  
  
"Hufflepuff." She told him, and the way her eyes bore into him was like a challenge, as if she dared him to find out what would happen if he laughed at that. "You?"  
  
"Gryffindor." Castiel answered.  
  
She nodded, squinting at him for a few moments. "What's your name?"  
  
"Castiel."  
  
Her lips twitched. "That's a neat name. I'm Meg."  
  
"That's a lovely name, Meg." Castiel told her sincerely.  
  
"Aren't you a charmer?" She chuckled.  
  
"He gets it from me." Dean, who hated being left out, interjected. "I'm thrilled to see you again, Meg."  
  
Meg gave him a twisted smile. "The feeling is mutual, Dean-o."  
  
The older Winchester gritted his teeth.  
  
"Mind if I crash here?" Meg didn't wait for an answer but shoved Dean's feet off the bench to get a seat.  
  
"Yes." He muttered as he repositioned himself, but Meg ignored him.  
  
"Why aren't you with other Hufflepuffs?" Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he voiced the question Castiel had been wondering earlier.  
  
Meg scowled. "Crowley bullies most of them who try talking to me, they've learnt to keep their distance."  
  
"The Slytherin?" Castiel asked, and she nodded. "I hate him."  
  
"That makes two of us." Meg sighed. "Long story short, we have history. He hates my guts. I loathe him."  
  
"Trolley's here." Sam said suddenly.  
  
The trolley lady poked her head in. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"  
  
"I'll take some chocolate frogs." Meg and Castiel said in unison. They both looked at each other, surprised. After they purchased their sweets, Meg ran her eyes over him.  
  
"Ya know, we seem to have a lot in common, Cas." Meg noted, giving him a wink.  
  
Sam was grinning at the pair of them while Dean groaned. "Get a room you two."  
  
"Well, there _is_ an empty compartment across the corridor." Meg reminded them. "Help me get my trunk here, Cas?"  
  
Castiel was slightly confused, thinking she could probably bring it over here on her own, but there was a look in her eyes that ensnared him. He followed her out, Dean's fake vomiting noises behind them.


End file.
